


Harridan

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [592]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs contemplates his third wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/14/2000 for the word [harridan](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/14/harridan).
> 
> harridan  
> A worn-out strumpet; a vixenish woman; a hag.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble to celebrate my first year of posting drabbles. I've been posting NCIS drabbles for exactly one year now.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #275 Circle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Harridan

Gibbs stared at his third wife as he realized he'd come full circle and done it again. He'd once again married a harridan. He didn't know how he kept ending up with these angry women.

He supposed it fit his bastard personality, but he didn't understand why they changed. It was like as soon as they got a ring on their finger they expected him to be someone else. They'd nag and demand his attention even when he had active cases.

Before they married his hours didn't bother them, but after the ring was on their finger it was like they suddenly thought he was their property. Sure he was a bastard, but he didn't hide that. They knew what they were getting into. He wondered how long it would take for the divorce papers to appear this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
